A Mime Is A Terrible Thing To Waste!
by nimblnymph
Summary: Gyokumen Koushu decides that the middle of a war and a revival project is the perfect time for a Halloween Ball, complete with costumes. Guess who gets to wear what?


AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the Halloween fic that was requested from me. Heehee, hope you like it!

* * *

Kougaiji gritted his teeth, fists clenched and glaring death at the servant bowed before him. "Come again?" he ground out.

"Lady Gyokumen Koushu has decided to throw a Halloween ball," the servant said, just as seriously as before. "It's a costume ball, Prince Kougaiji, and she has asked me to inform you that she has seen to all preparations. She understands that you are busy with the resurrection, of course, and has had costumes prepared for you and your servants."

That woman! How could she plan a ball at a time like this? They were at WAR! War did not require frilly costumes and poorly prepared food. War needed soldiers, weapons, medics. Especially medics. Their enemy certainly inflicted a lot of damage for only for people. It didn't seem to matter how many different ways or languages he said it, Gyokumen Koush was more concerned with pampering herself than with winning this battle.

"Tell her I'm busy and can't attend."

"Lady Koushu insists, Prince Kougaiji."

His teeth locked together even more tightly. Who the hell did this woman, this WHORE, think she was, ordering him around? He was PRINCE Kougaiji! Prince! He did not take orders from his father's concubine!

Except, that concubine was holding his mother hostage. His mother...quick little memory flashes echoed through his mind. Happy memories, ones that didn't involve his father and his constant warmongering. It was thoughts of his mother that made him say softly, "Then if she so insists, I accept."

The servant bowed lower and said, "I shall inform her at once, my lord." She shut the door after herself, leaving Kougaiji to vent his frustrations on the mirror by his dresser by smashing his fist into it, staring at the bloody drops on his knuckles. Yaone was going to have a fit over this. She didn't mind patching up any battle wounds, but self-inflicted ones she got upset over, such as the ones Lirin would get when running around like a hell-child in the palace. Kougaiji used one claw to scrape a bit of glass from the cut and went to check on the armies for about the millionth time. And it would be the millionth time he'd hear them complain about lack of good food, poor pay and whatever else the bitch upstairs wasn't providing for them.

Doukugakuji stood next to Kougaiji, arms crossed over his chest and watching the sparring matches in the courtyard. "So, she's throwing a ball now?" he questioned. Kougaiji swore his swordsman sounded amused.

"Yes, of all times! The Sanzo party is getting closer and closer, we don't have the scripture and the war against the humans isn't going well at all. And NOW she wants to throw a party!" Kougaiji shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck to ease the stress ache.

"Well, you've gotta admit, it's in character for her. I suppose we should all be looking for costumes."

"No need. She's already arranged for us to be clothed."

Douku laughed dryly, rubbing his eyes. "I can just imagine," he chuckled.

Kougaiji let out a long breath, eyes narrowing. "The men look good today, Douku. You've been training them more often as I asked?"

"Yep. At least we can oversee that much of what's going on here."

"BIG BROTHEEEERRRRRRRRR!"

Kougaiji grunted as a small bundle flung itself onto his back, grinning wide. He smiled at Lirin, adjusting her arms a little so she wasn't choking him. "What do you want, Lirin?"

"Nothin'! Just comin' to check on my favorite brother," she answered.

"I'm your only brother."

She stuck her tongue out, eyes wrinkling. "So? Doesn't mean yo're not my favorite! Say, mom's having a costume party, didja hear?"

Doukugakuji started laughing and edged away from Kougaiji's scowl. "Yes, I heard," he answered tightly.

"What'sa matter?" Lirin asked, the smile fading just as quickly as it had come. She wrapped her legs around his waist to get a better grip on him. Just like a monkey, he thought. "Don'tcha wanna go to the party? I get to dress up as a flaming green-eyed monster! Mom's maid is already working on it! What are you goin' as?"

"Your mother's servants are working on mine as well," he answered.

Lirin grinned again and released him, dropping to the ground. "I bet you get to be a knight or somethin'! That'd be really cool!"

Smiling (he really couldn't help but to smile around Lirin.), he ruffled her fluffy golden hair and said, "Yeah, it would be cool. Now go find Yaone, and stay with her. You can't be running off anymore, what with the Sanzo party getting so close to us. I don't want you getting hurt."

Lirin made a face and struck and offensive fighting pose. "Let 'em come! Little Lirin can take 'em on!"

"Lady Lirin? Lady Lirin, where ARE you?"

Lirin cringed at Yaone's call and ran off quickly, waving over her shoulder to Kougaiji. "Bye-bye, big brother! See ya later!"

* * *

"Are you KIDDING? I AM NOT wearing this!" Kougaiji stared at the costume on horror. Doukugakuji and Yaone were doing the same to theirs.

"She-she really can't expect us to wear these, can she?" Yaone choked out, eyes wide. She poked at it like it would bite her.

"Kou, I'm sorry, but I'd rather die than put this thing on," Doukugakuji said firmly.

Gritting his teeth and snarling, Kougaiji grabbed his costume and stormed over to the bathroom.

"My lord-,"

"Kou, you can't be-,"

"Gyokumen Koushu ordered us to be there, in costume. A little public embarassment is nothing if it means humoring the bitch to get my mother back," Kougaiji answered, slamming the door. He threw the costume on the ground, glaring at it as he paced back and forth. That bitch! That filthy, stinking, lousy bitch! No wonder his father loved her so much. She was just a twisted and maniacle as he was! He ripped his vest off, threw it down and began undoing his jeans. Just a quick appearance to say he obeyed her and then out before too many noticed.

* * *

The court looked at the entrance to the ballroom and several had to do a double take. What in the world...? As the three new arrivals all walked in, there was a growing number of stares and hushed comments.

"Is that a...?"

"Why is Prince Kougaiji dressed like a...?

"My! That's certainly, uh..."

Kougaiji knew he was blushing. Blushing, ha! More like he was burning alive. Yaone's whole face was showing red, as well as her neck and her back...

"Hey, what're you guys doin' dressed like that?" Lirin asked, shuffling over in her dragon costume.

Gyukomen Koushu was right behind her in a clinging black gown, tapping the wand to her mask in one hand. And behind her was Dr. Nii Jianyi, dressed as (what else?) a big white bunny. "My, don't you all look so nice! And here I was afraid the costumes would be too small."

Kougaiji looked down at the practically poured on black pants that were riding up his ass and the equally tight black-and-white striped shirt. The stupid black hat kept slipping into his eyes, the white paint on his face smearing on it. "Yes, such a shame if they were much smaller," he gritted out.

"You know, Kougaiji, you really should stay in character. A mime is silent and should remain so," Gyokumen purred before turning around and leaving them.

Kougaiji really, really, REALLY hated that bitch!


End file.
